How far?
by EO4eva911
Summary: "How far are you willing to go to save your partner Detective Stabler?" R&R EO!
1. Rain

*A/N I know you are going to hurt me for making a new story but I couldn't help it!*

*Warehouse *

"How far are you willing to go for your partner and best friend Detective Stabler?"

***Previously***

Elliot stomped into the prescient soaking yet from the down pour outside. Olivia, his partner looked up from her paper work smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" He questioned teasingly as he glanced at his partner.

"I am pretty sure you're supposed to use an umbrella in this type of weather El." Elliot rolled his eyes and replied mockingly

"Ha ha ha ha shut up." Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes going back to her DD5's.

Minutes later their Captain, Donald Cragen came out of his office

"Benson, Stabler rape homicide 16th and Broadway." He stated and went back into his office.

"Bleh. Really this early in the bloody morning?" Olivia questioned aloud. Elliot just shuffled on his jacket and grabbed his phone and the keys to the Crown Victoria.

Walking out into the chilly November air Olivia shuttered and hustled more towards Elliot.

"Cold?" he questioned glancing at Olivia she just nodded a little. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her and smiled slightly. Olivia was shocked at first by the contact but looked up at him and smiled.

Approaching the Crown Victoria they parted ways. Elliot was about to get in when he felt the unmistakable cold metal of a gun pressed to his head.

"Get in." growled a raspy voice Elliot turned his head to the side slightly disobeying.

"You really want me to kill you and your partner?" growled the voice. Elliot then did notice his partner in the car with a masked figure pointing a gun at her head. He gritted his teeth and opened the door and got into the driver's seat. The masked figure got into the back still pointing the gun at Elliot.

"How far are you willing to go to save your partner and best friend Detective Stabler?"

A/N So..? Did you like it? Hate it? Hit me up with a review and tell me!


	2. What?

***Previously***

"How far are you willing to go for your partner and best friend Detective Stabler?"

***Now***

"As far as it will take." growled Elliot as he sped off into the direction he was told to go.

"Turn here." said the raspy voice slowly. Elliot looked down the street that had neither street lights nor houses for that matter. Doing as he was told he glanced at Olivia who was glaring out the windshield. He smiled to himself just like her to be pissed in this type of situation.

"You ok Olivia?" he asked slowly daring the gun men to tell him not to speak.

"Hm. Besides a gun pointed behind my ear I'm fucking great!" she snarled .

"Alright Shut up." snarled the gun men behind Elliot. Olivia turned to face him and narrowed her eyes

"Excuse me?" she snapped hastily looking directly at the gun men.

"Bitch, turn around." he growled but, she didn't.

"I'm not your bitch." She hissed and watched as he took his gun off of Elliot's head for a split second before replaicing it.

"Yet." He muttered mostly to himself and not her or Elliot. Elliot slammed on the breaks and turned around glaring at the masked man.

"You better shove that gun down your throat and pull the trigger so I don't have to. You do NOT talk to MY partner like that ever. Got me?" he snarled hoarsely making his threat sound like it had depth.

"Yes." the gun man's voice quivered. He glanced at Olivia and swallowed hard at the look he was getting from the detectives.

"Give me the gun." Growled Elliot as his eyes darkened to a midnight blue. The gun men's eyes turned a dark green as he put the gun up to Elliot's forehead. Before he knew what was happening he heard a shot go off and another one before his eyes snapped open. His partner was on her knees on her seat with her gun pointed at two lifeless bodies in the back seat. Elliot looked at Olivia with one eyebrow raised

"What?" she questioned. Elliot just shook his head and smiled.

A/N I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews! I love you guys so much! Review's make Elliot frisky: D


	3. Cragen

A/N It's been a while yes?

***Previously***

"Give me the gun." Growled Elliot as his eyes darkened to a midnight blue. The gun men's eyes turned a dark green as he put the gun up to Elliot's forehead. Before he knew what was happening he heard a shot go off and another one before his eyes snapped open. His partner was on her knees on her seat with her gun pointed at two lifeless bodies in the back seat. Elliot looked at Olivia with one eyebrow raised

"What?" she questioned. Elliot just shook his head and smiled.

***Present***

"Shall we see who these bastards are?" Olivia questioned nodding towards the bodies. Elliot shrugged and nodded swiftly. Olivia grabbed the mask of the guy behind her seat. Pulling it off she gasped. Richard White lay slightly still alive

"Help." He gasped out. Olivia looked at Elliot who was just as shocked. Olivia made a nod towards the individual behind Elliot. Elliot sighed and took the mask off suppressing a gasp. Agent Tucker lay slightly alive but looked pal.

"Elliot we need to them to the hospital." Olivia said looking Elliot in the eye. Elliot nodded and started the engine making a quick U-turn he sped off towards Mercy General.

***Mercy General***

White and Tucker where rushed into emergency surgery as Elliot and Olivia where ordered into the waiting room.

"You think they're going to be okay?" Olivia said after 45 minutes of silence. Elliot looked over at her and shrugged.

"Your some help." Olivia said rolling her eyes and crossing her legs.

***45 Minutes Later*** 

"Benson, Stabler what happened?" boomed their Captain walking in. Elliot looked at Olivia and Olivia at Elliot.

"Well Captain," Olivia begun "We where taken hostage by to individuals and one of them threatened Elliot severely so I shot him one in the torso. The other one was about to shoot so I shot him in the chest." Olivia explained truthfully looking at her Captain.

"Fine. Call me when they get out of surgery." As he began walking away a nurse came out.

"Is anyone here for a Richard White or an Agent Tucker?" she announced looking at Elliot and Olivia. Captain turned around and walked up to the nurse

"What happened to Agent Tucker and Richard White?" he questioned looking the nurse in they eyes.

"Are you related to Mr. White or Agent Tucker?" the nurse questioned defensively.

"I am the Captian of the 1-6." He stated pulling out his badge and credentials. The nurse looked at him wide- eyed

"I am so sorry Captain Cragen" she began "Mr. White was shot in the chest and it nicked his left ventricle. He may not make it through. Agent Tucker was shot in the torso, but it didn't hit anything so he should be perfectly fine."

"Thank you." The Captain growled turning towards his detectives.

"What the fuck did you shoot an IAB agent and civilian for?" Cragen ground out in a pissed whisper. Olivia's eyes turn black.

"You think I fucking shot them on purpose?" she stood up inches away from Don.

"You got another thing coming. If you think I did arrest me! Be a fucking cop for once!" She shouted in Cragen's face. Elliot stood up and put his hand on Olivia's shoulder

"Liv sit down please." Elliot begged as a nauseating feeling begin the set in his stomach.

"I'm more of a cop then you ever will be. At least my mom didn't fucking abuse me!" he shouted immediately regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Olivia stood up glared at the Captain and before he knew what was happening Olivia punched him in the mouth before storming out.

A/N Ok I know that was a little OOC, but I could not help but add some drama.


	4. Apologize

A/N I know I usually write my stories down and check over them, but I want to try and update all 6 of them. :) I love you. :)

Elliot found Olivia sitting in an empty room with her head down and her face in her hands.

"Olivia." Elliot whispered kneeling next to her and resting a hand on her back. Olivia sniffled and looked up running a hand through her chestnut hair.

"Hey" she whispered back whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. Elliot began rubbing soft circles with his thumb on her back. He sighed. Seeing his partner like this broke his heart. He was so used to seeing the strong, confident, "Bad~ Ass" Benson.

"I don't know what happened out there. I just broke." Olivia said sucking on her bottom lip helplessly. Elliot bit his bottom lip and shrugged.

"Everyone has a breaking point Liv. I know for a fact that I already broke. You where there to help me and I am going to be here to help you Liv. No matter what happens. Cragen was wrong for saying something like that. He is lucky I didn't kick his ass." Elliot said hugging Olivia softly.

"Thank you so much El. I love you." She murmured into his shoulder. Elliot smiled to himself, she loved him.

"I love you too Olivia. Always have always will." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her forehead. Minutes later Cragen came in wanting to talk to Olivia. Elliot pressed her tighter to him and glared at Cragen.

"Olivia, I should have never said any of that. I am not surprised if you think I am a total dick now, but I just want you to know I am sorry. For everything." Cragen begin to leave when he was stopped by Olivia calling his name.

"Don, I will never think you're a dick. I accept your apology. I'm also sorry for punching you." Olivia said and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Don smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her back.

"You're my daughter for better or worse." He said his words muffled by her hair. Olivia couldn't help it. Tears cascaded down her face and dampened Don's button down shirt.

"I love you Olivia. I always will." Don murmured over and over again.

A/N Reviews?


End file.
